How Can You Swallow So Much?
by Feylee-faeriexx
Summary: Catherine Mcquilan is on a student exchange to the small town of La Push and she is staying with the Clearwater's. she is a bit funny and has her moments. She has always wanted a soulmate and might just find hers here
1. PinkFluffTowelBoy

I do not know now what to name it but this is a story for the amazing fan-fiction archives... I will be famous

Chapter 1

"Oh, my gosh, is that a purple camel?" I screamed at the taxi driver in the front seat of the smelly public transportation vehicle.

"Wha-"He answered. I finally woke him from his almost sleep.

He looked at me through the review mirror. I glared at him and informed him – in the kindest way a jet lagged Australian in America, not to mention freezing cold could- that he had missed our turnoff.

"Sorry uh, what was your name again?"

"Catherine" I answered sceptically, Shannon warned me about this, right before I left she told me just how many rapists were in America, it was all part of her keep Catherine in Australia plan. Seriously, she named it KCIA and then she added more, so much until it was KCIACIDWHTTASECTARIA and that stood for keep Catherine in Australia 'cause I don't want her to take a student exchange to America rapists inhabit America. Yes my friend IS weird. But we ARE soul sisters so I guess that makes up for her randomness.

"That accent... Its new Zealand isn't it?" he exclaimed proudly "I have a cousin there."

"No actually it's Australian. But it's very easy to get them mixed up. I'm from Australia and I do it all the time." I was more willing to talk to him now because I Googled his records on my phone and he checked out all clear. His name was Rowan Harris and had been working with the taxi force for 12 years now, after retiring from the police force. I felt safe.

"Ha, ok," he laughed "What brings you to Washington and making me drive all the way out to an Indian reservation town too, you running?" he asked with a smile.

I laughed at the curious old timer and explained about my student exchange for year 11. And how I got billeted and had to learn Quileute. Being the inquisitive old man he was he pressed more into Australia too.

"So you don't actually all own kangaroo's and like ride them to school?"

I glared at him, he was the third person to ask me this, "No," I said through gritted teeth.

"In Australia we have bridges and large cities and possibly the smartest education system EVER. We do NOT all own roo's and frickin' barbeque shrimp on Barbie dolls" I think I was starting to get semi hysterical.

"Sorry," he said with a smile.

Well I'm glad someone found my nervous breakdown amusing. Stupid ex-cop now taxi driver.

We drove in silence for another 10 minutes. Even though it was midnight in Australia it was day time here and I could see everything perfectly. Even though it was over cast, the faint light that the dark clouds were letting through illuminated the scenery. Everything was just so green. The grass was green, everything was just so lush. Compared to the crappy dirt town I lived in, this place was bloody paradise. It was just amazing, and the sun hardly ever came out. YAY! I loved it! Now I would not have to worry about getting a tan. I could remain as pale as I wanted to. I would also fit into my new not permanent high school. Oh no...I would fit in. I wallowed in despair for fear of being classed as normal when I got to my new school.

I let out a sound that showed my sudden depression and the taxi driver smirked at me from the review mirror.

"Well where to in this little ghost town of a reservation, there is like no one here," said the old man, now trying to sound like a teenager.

Speaking of which wow! Oh my Gucci! Praise the food! CHECK OUT THOSE COUSINS BROTHERS! Wow those guys were huge...and hot. They were so hot. They were all identical right down to the teasing smirks on their faces. I counted four of them all with shaggy black hair, tan skin and their chests...oooh their chests. I quickly dialled Shannon's number.

I gave the address to the wanna-be and waited for Shannon to pick up. She answered on the last ring. She never kept her phone on her.

"Catherine...Are you being raped? Quickly stop drop and roll. Or something like that."

"No Shannon, and that's for fire," I said in a puzzled tone, "I found some cousin brothers, SHIRTLESS!"

"No way... HOTTT get pictures now! What are you talking to me for? Explain, explain. Give me visual images!"

I laughed at her enthusiasm. She was so funny, and desperate. Then again so was I. We really needed boyfriends.

"Ok they're tall." I started.

"HOT!"

"Stop interrupting! Black hair, tanned skin and muscles, oooh chests. Wait no they, I can't see. They're gone." I sniffed.

"What where did they go? Tell them to come back!" My blonde friend begged.

"Shannon I can't do that. I got to go now honey. I love you," I said

"I love you, be safe and DONT GET RAPED!"

She screamed the last part so loud, the old man up the front heard her and smirked at me again. That smirk was really starting to annoy me. I thought about Shannon, we were so opposite I had extremely long, dark brown hair, was not short but more fun sized, as the t-shirt she bought me states and moss green eyes. She had long blonde hair that contrasted with her dark brown eyes and was on the tall side. She was tanned, I was pale-I hated the sun. She liked bright colours while I tended to lean more toward the darker side of the force. I never went anywhere without my black eyeliner and some black item of clothing. Now don't get me wrong it's not like we had nothing in common. Oh no we were so close I knew everything about her and vice versa. But possibly our largest thing we had in common was our love of boys. Perving was our favourite pastimes.

I smiled. We were best friends and I remembered our other friend, Codie we had gone through a lot but our friendship was as tight as ever. She was taller than me of course but not as tall as Shannon. She had short dark brown, kinda black, hair. She had a great body and bubbly personality. I loved her. She was also vice president for KCIACIDWHTTASECTARIA. Oh yes. My friends were weird.

The car suddenly stopped and I jerked out of my thoughts. I saw a small house. It was beige with a little balcony and a large front yard. I thanked the taxi driver, paid him and took my bags. I had seven. Well I was going to be here for a year. So I wanted to bring some things. I still had to leave A LOT of things at home. I was devastated when my heels did not pass customs. Apparently they were high enough to pass for a weapon or something. Sob. So sad.

Anyway as I walked up the rocky path pulling my bags after me I started to worry. I mean, I was being billeted. I didn't know these people what if they hated me, what if they were opposed to swearing...or black or worse, they had family sweaters.

But before I could continue my little run of hysterics the door opened and one of those guys had been perving on opened the door. His hair was wet and he had a fluffy pink towel wrapped around his waist.

Pink, this was going to be worse than I thought.

"Hello, I'm Seth. Can I help you?" he said cautiously.

I must have looked quite a site. I had abandoned several of my bags on the treacherous trip up the long pathway. Looking back on it now it was only about two metres long, but I swear when I was walking down it with about a hundred extra kilo's it was terrible.

But in front of him I looked awful, why must fate hate me so.

"Uh is this the Clearwater's place?" I said nervously, a hopeful smile on my face, but I'm sure I just looked pathetic. Oh fate just loathed me, I could see it now; _Catherine McQuillan died of humiliation in this spot on the date of-_

But my thoughts were interrupted by a rude hot boy in a pink fluffy towel.

"Yes... ah, you're the chick were billeting from Australia," he said with a smile showing his straight white teeth, lucky bastard. His grin broadened at my confirmation and his head snapped back towards the house at a speed that I could only dream about, and had, which was weird.

"Mum, the Australian chick is here. Hurry mom, I'm hungry," he yelled in earnest.

I had to throw my hands over my ears in protection of my young eardrums, poor things they had already endured so much what with me blasting Escape the Fate at 100 decibels.

Seth, the fluffy towel boy turned his attention back to me and from what I can tell will not be very long because I think he has issues with it. Attention keeping I mean.

"Soo... Say something I wanna hear your accent, I heard it's like really hot." He spoke a mile a minute and seemed quite interested. As he spoke a wide grin appeared on his face and at the end of his sentence his eyes roamed my body and it was very obvious as I was so small compared to his tall frame. His dark brown eyes scanning every inch of me, his eyes stopped on my bust and I quickly covered up. Shannon was right these rapists were everywhere, I was living with one. At the same inhuman speed he had used before, he moved my arms.

"Jack and Sally, as in Nightmare Before Christmas, man were gonna get along great." He said with a smile, referring to my shirt.

I giggled, how could I not? I accused him of being a rapist in my mind. Oh Shannon has done some wacky things with my brain. When I get home I'm taking her for therapy, even if it means we have to go together, ooh we can go to that couple therapy thing. That would really help with our boyfriend status.

I decided it was time to end my short lived career as a mute and talk back to him. I tried really hard to ignore the fact he was in a towel, and a big pink fluffy one at that.

"Ok well in that case, hi Seth my name is Catherine...Could you please, um, help me with my-"

At that moment a middle aged lady barged out of the front door and pushed Seth out of the way. She pulled me into a warm hug and I matched her in an enthusiastic one. She pulled back and gave me a wide smile. She had short black hair, glasses and was about the same height as me, so it was safe to say that she was short. She wore a well used apron and jeans.

"Catherine, I am so happy to meet you. I have been looking forward to this for months now. We said goodbye to Leah last night and had no idea when you would arrive. Oh Leah's my daughter, the one you're switching with. Seth Clearwater, make yourself useful and collect those bags down the pathway."

He looked like he was about to argue but short people are scary. Seth seemed to think so too because he went. His mother, I was guessing looked at him walk away with a very convincing glare. Suddenly the lady I was trying to engage in conversation with went vey pink. She just sighed and looked in embarrassment down the path. I followed her gaze and saw something that had imprinted itself in my memories forever. I dropped to the ground and cried,

"My poor innocent mind...its SCARRRED. I'll never be the same. I'll have to change my name to Fluffykins and move to bloody Paris as in Texas not France. Ahhh!"

For behold in the name of all that is black, fluffy towel hot rude boy whatever he was called had let the towel drop and his cheeks were visible for all to see. At least I only saw his ass.

The Clearwater's looked back at me their eyes brimming with amusement...and embarrassment. I was so tired.

"I am so sorry, my son seems to think our front yard is a nudist beach. I would say he had issues keeping it in his pants but he does not wear them much. I promise he will try in front of you." She said

"Oh, ha yeah, sorry I'm kinda tired," I said from my spot on the floor, looking up at them with droopy eyes.

"Right that's it, it has nothing to do with the fact my son dropped his towel," she said with a smile

Seth had pulled his towel back to the spot where it was originally placed.

"My mum was lying," he screamed" I do not walk around in the nudie," he said

I laughed again. He said nudie.

"It's okay. Just keep your clothes on while I'm around kay?" I said, trying hard to control my hysterical laughter.

"Yup, I promise... and you didn't see anything did you" he asked in a nervous tone.

"Only your cheeks," I replied with a grin.

"Well you can just not repeat this situation," he said abashedly.

I then decided that this would be the perfect opportunity to belt out 'Situations' by Escape the Fate.

"Situations, are irrelevant now. She likes the way that I tease. I like the way that..."

Seth joined me in for the rest of the line.

"She breathes. She touched my ooh. I touched her ahh..."

Just then Sue, I remembered her name now, shut us both up with something about remaining age appropriate in song choices. After I pointed out what Seth was, wearing she quickly ushered me inside. Even though I had only been here for a little bit I already liked my new temporary home. It was going to be a really fun year.

End of chapter one


	2. GhostSlayer

**Hey hey people of the fanfiction nation, sorry about the long update, it was actually done ages ago but Catherine, the real person this story was dedicated to, was being gay and**

_Seth _took my bags, all of them might I add, and carried them up to the guest room/my room, While I just stood in the lounge room like a penguin on speed, coming down after a massive high. Believe me. It can be done. Sue was in the kitchen attending to Seth's hunger needs.

She then came out with a tray. There were two bowls both equally sized in a size so large it could feed all the 4th world countries in the world. I learnt all about that in science. Just joking there is no such thing as 4th world children. I meant 5th.

But my spazzy thoughts were interrupted by that oversize bowl of spaghetti being placed in front of my now sitting body. I let my mouth drop. I was not going to be able to eat that. I quickly closed my mouth. My mum kept telling me to be careful or I might swallow a fly, and believe me, I've been there done that, got the t shirt. Actually I wonder if I packed it.

Sue looked at me and gestured toward the food

"Sue, I'm hungry, I'll admit, but no way in Hell, am I that hungry," I said in a tone that my mother would not have approved of.

Seth ran down the stairs at that very moment. Having heard my interesting predicament he was nice enough to say;

"No need to worry Leah's replacement. I'll eat what you don't," and to his mother, "I like her better than Leah already, finally I can eat like a king," he said with glee.

"And you don't already Seth?" I said mockingly.

"Hey, leave me alone, and that's it forget your food, you're going to bed. You are obviously too jet lagged to tell what is large and what is not, and that little bowl is not," he stated referring to the mountain next to mine.

"Seth. You will not treat our guest like you treat you sister." Sue exclaimed.

"But mum you said that when she arrived we had to make her feel like part of the family, that's what I was doing. So Catherine, how old are you?" he asked through a mouthful of spaghetti.

"A hundred and thirty two," I said with a smile.

"Wow," He answered, "Are you a vampire?" He asked jokingly but with a hint of seriousness that I couldn't place.

"Darn my covers blown," I answered in a monotone with a southern accent.

Sue smiled at me but Seth went all rigid and then said through gritted teeth,

"I kill you."

I just smiled at him. He was sitting on a blue La-Z-Boy which I thought was just too cool. Sue was sitting on a red one and there was a spare purple one. I smiled.

"Ooh purple, dibbs," I said referring to the La-Z-Boy.

"See mum we don't even need Leah, she even can sit in her spot. We never have to have that bit-"

Sue cut him off with a cough. The boy smiled sheepishly at his mother.

"Come with me dear, you look so tired. Let me show you to your room." Sue said kindly.

I nodded my head said goodnight to my La-Z-Boy. I gave it a hug and then gave Seth a wave of farewell. I looked longingly at my new chair one more time before heading upstairs.

I walked down the hall. The walls were painted a creamy colour and the furniture was simple. There were pictures on the wall and I noticed a picture of Sue, Seth, some man and a pissed looking girl. She was really pretty...cept for the glare.

"Sue, who is in this picture?" I asked gesturing to the black frame.

"Oh that's me, there is Seth. That was before he...yeah, that's Leah just after her boyfriend left her and that's harry, my husband, he passed away a few months back," she said in a quiet voice.

I instantly felt bad. I honestly had not meant to pry.

"Oh Sue, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pr-"

But she cut me off.

"It's ok, it's best to get it out now. I mean, you're practically family for the next year," she gushed with a smile.

I giggled and continued up the stairway to my new room. I walked in and started squealing like an otter at penguin parade. The cupboards were black, the desk was black, and the dressing table was black. I had a black mattress thing under the window. You know how in movies there it a big window and a seat thing under it. So cool. I looked at the bed it was a queen with a black and pink cover. I squealed louder if possible. Took out my favourite pink rug from a bag Seth had already brought up and threw it on my bed and then flopped.

Sue was laughing at my little outburst.

"Goodnight Catherine," she said, struggling to get the words out through her laughter.

Just then, Seth barged in with a vacuum on his back and a Ghostbusters t-shirt.

"See mum I told you this place was haunted now. Who ya gonna call...Seth, the ghost slayer!"

He looked like such a dork.

"Catherine what are you doing in bed? It's like 12 o'clock." He asked while vacuuming random spots near my bed.

"It's 9 in Australia and I haven't slept properly in two days so if you please," I said gesturing towards the door.

"No!" Sue interrupted "He's vacuuming for one in his life lets enjoy this while it lasts."

"And that is my cue to leave; I have to meet Sam anyway so... See ya round Cath," he said.

"It's Cat. My friends call me Cat," I told him as he rolled his eyes and walked out the door.

"Night," Sue said as she shut the door and turned off the lights.

As soon as they were gone I darted to the same bag that had my rug, grabbed out my toy horse, Patch. I loved her to bits and snuggled into her. Ugh, I just remembered how Shannon used her as a face cloth once. I pushed her away from me but then I remembered how I had threatened her with the death of her stuffed animal-Snoopy- we gave both our teddies a wash outside that day. We were fourteen. Yup time to sleep. I snuggled under the doona and checked that I had three pillows, what would I do with the fourth? I smiled and gave it to my horse.

"Night Patchy babe," I whispered before passing out.

When I awoke, I assure you it was not on my own terms. That darned sun was just so persistent. Note to self, get thicker curtains. I grabbed my phone. It was ten thirty. This was practically criminal; I should not be up this early. I groaned, so not good. I then realised I had slept for almost a full day and well Mother Nature was calling. That and the fact I really needed to clean my teeth.

I stood up and instantly regretted it.

"Whoa head rush," I mumbled.

I then waddled out of my room to the bathroom. After attending to my...mandatory needs, I went back to my room to grab my shower stuff. I loved how I knew where all the rooms even though I never got a tour. It might have been the signs that read toilet and bathroom on the front of the doors but I think it was just my intuition. Man I'm an awesome psychic.

After my shower I looked in the mirror and squealed again. When my hair was wet it almost touched my ass. Soo cool. I brushed my teeth and headed back to my room. In a towel, might I add. And no it was not pink and fluffy. It was blue and fluffy. Once I was dresses. I put on my black converse, black skinny's that were too skinny and my ripped up Ghostbusters shirt that was all cut and tied. I decided to tackle my hair. I straightened it with my 270 degree Diva hair iron and put in my moo goo for my scalp condition and put on my usual amount of eyeliner. It was a lot. I then decided I was ready to tackle the world that was La Push.

Wow I had a long morning routine. Poor Shannon, she would come over every morning before school and I now feel for what she had to go through.

I giggled at the memory of our awesome lateness. I picked up a random cereal box and smiled. Rice Crispi's. It was Rice Bubbles in Australia. Shannon was from South Africa and they had Rice Crispi's there, I looked around to check that no one was looking and introduced myself.

"Hello Snap, Crackle and Pop. My name is Catherine, I have been a fan of your work for a while now and-"

"I thought it was just 'cause you were jet lagged but apparently you're this wacky always." Came a voice from behind me.

"Shut up Seth," I answered.

"It's just Rice Crispi's, what is so good about it? I'd prefer Coco Pops," he said now coming into view.

"It's just like a chocolate milkshake, only crunchy." I sang.

"I find your shirt ironic," he said with a knowing smirk.

I glanced at my Ghostbusters shirt. I smiled at the memory of last well yesterday morning.

"Ghostbusters for the win," I replied while pouring my cereal.

"So school tomorrow. Ugh," he said.

"I actually already started year 11 in Australia, you guys are just behind," I said.

"Or ahead."

"No Seth that's not the way it works," I said.

"Wait I'm confused. You're from Australia, why have you already started 11th grade?"

"I started year 11 because it's different. Sheesh, it's not rocket science, you don't have to be Hitler to understand it."

"Why Hitler?"

"I don't know it was the first thing that came to mind."

"I always wondered what his last name was."

"Who?"

"Hitler."

"Wow, I am not tutoring you in history."

"Why would you need to?"

I gave him a look that read plain sympathy before leaving to call Shannon.

My phone had 17 texts from her all referring to me being raped.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

I woke the next morning and completed my morning routine. I looked outside the window and checked the forecast. It would only be 27 today. Semi-warm I guess but nothing compared to Australia. Man, Broken Hill was an oven during summer. I looked in my now arranged cupboard, I know right that was quick but I had to do something while Shannon was going over safety pre-cautions for not being raped and complaining about how late it was. I decided to go all out for this new school. Now what would I wear? We had uniforms in Australia and it was just so darn hard to be allowed to wear anything, curse you choices.

Hmm, I wonder. I snuck into Seth's room, in my pyjamas might I add and saw the sleeping body lying on the bed and with no blankets, he must be cold. I reached out and felt his arm; no he was hot, in both ways of the word. I snuck over to his cupboard, and decided to be all superspy. I knew he could not hear me over all the snoring but I still tried to be as quite as possible. I did a commando roll and started humming the theme song to mission impossible. I silently opened the door and gasped in horror at the mess that was his cupboard. For crying out loud there was toast in it! Toast in the cupboard, wrong on so many levels. I shuddered. I then reached to the top and grabbed a black shirt of his that read:

_Welcome to 2012 congratulations you're not dead...yet._

I smiled. It would be the perfect oversize shirt, I just had to adjust it so I could have it hanging lopsided I smiled and did a Toyota jump in accomplishment.

As I landed on the floor a pair of boiling hot arms rounded my waist. It couldn't be Seth because he was right in-front of me.

"And what are you doing with that shirt?" said a deep man's voice.

I was so scared. All Shannon's lessons came back to me in a flash and I screamed.

"Raaaape! Seth get up you dick head, I'm being raped!" I screamed.

The pair of arms loosened their grip on me and I smiled. It was a start, scare him off. Wait now what oh yes. I dropped to the floor and began rolling well continuing to scream rape. I grabbed the t-shirt and clutched it to my fair torso. I mean I needed my alibi. Wait is that right?

"Help me Shannon! Please, I'm sorry, I should have listened! I don't wanna be raped!" I started wailing.

"Catherine. What. Are. You. Doing?"Came the sleep filled voice of Seth.

"Stopping, dropping and rolling!" I replied continuing to roll around. I ran into something wet and I blanched. I could only imagine what wet monstrosity would be...oh the possibility.

"Isn't that for fire?" Came that same man's voice. I opened the eyes, I did not realise were shut and came face to face with a black converse, a wet one at that. Oh well, that makes sense. A shoe. I looked up at the source. It was a man that looked eerily similar to Seth. But somewhat younger and more hyperactive, is that possible? Anyway...

"Are you a rapist?" I whispered.

He came down to my level

"No," he whispered back "I'm Seth's friend Collin, but sometimes I do feel a bit like the moon if that counts."

"Wait; was that a reference to the Mighty Boosh? What with him being a vanilla rapist and people hiding their kids from him?" I asked.

"You get it! Oh I love you," he said while pulling me into a hug and then picked me up so I was dangling held only by his bone crunching hug.

"Can't. Breathe." I replied.

He laughed and put me down.

"So a Boosh fan hey?" he asked with a smile.

"Nope can't stand it. It's funny and all but my friend Amanda got really into it back home and everyone had been singing Isolation and the 4 way Crimp for so long that you just get over it," I said

His face seemed to lose most of its enthusiasm when I mentioned I was not a fan.

"Hmm, that's a bit upsetting. I thought I had finally met someone to obsess with. I like obsessing. It's one of my many obsessions," he said through a queer little smile.

Well if he was not a rapist he certainly was weird. He'd get along well with Shannon.

"So back to the matter at hand, why are you in my room?" asked Seth.

"I wanted to borrow a shirt," I replied nervously. He looked pissed.

"And you thought you could just waltz in here and take it, while I was defenceless and asleep?" he said.

"Technically that's the same," I started.

"Collin, get the shirt," he interrupted.

"No! I need an oversize black shirt to go with my black skinnies and I don't have a black oversize," I whined.

He snorted "And that's going to make me give you my favourite shirt?" he said.

It was Collin's turn to snort. "Dude Leah got you that for your birthday and you swore you would never ever touch it. Hence the fact it's the only thing clean in your cupboard."

He moved towards the cupboard and pointed at a green shirt. "For crying out loud that's green pizza."

I gasped "EWWWW! I thought it was a shirt, oh and there's toast there too."

"Nah that's still good," said Collin before shoving in whole in his mouth.

Oh that was wrong in so many ways.

"You. Have. Issues." I said, "You're gonna die. Moulds gonna grow in your body."

"Noo," Seth said in a singsong voice, "It's only two days old. Still good."

"Yeah," agreed Collin. Then they bumped fists like two penguins at a fish eating contest.

Speaking of which, _smile and wave Cat, smile and wave_. I ran out the room.

Once I was dressed, my eyeliner was more than noticeable and my knee high converse were laced up and tucked in, I went downstairs to engage in my awesome breakfast that was nothing. I was on a diet. My bum was too big. Shannon keeps saying that it's all muscle and I can't lose it. But I gained a kilo and I now weigh 53! Awful I know.

I smelt bacon. Oh no! My only weakness, actually I think anything would be my weakness right now. I was that hungry.

Ok, I'll start my diet tomorrow, I will, no matter what. Wild horses couldn't drag me away from no food and no Shannon or Mark, my step dad, to tease me about my big bum.

After eating my bacon- I was good and cut the fat off, which I was sure Seth would inhale when he came downstairs- I went upstairs to look in the full length mirror in the hallway.

I had ended up wearing my black skinny legs, my tight purple long sleeved shirt with lots of weird zips, a black army coat thing that was basically a Goth jacket toned down enough for everyday use and my purple converse that looked like they had black paint plashed on them. My hair was perfectly messy and I was very happy with my complexion. I was ready.


	3. VehicleOfPossibilities

**HEY HEY FANFICTION NATION. Sorry bout the long update...i needed inspiration. i have rencently figured something out. My editor does not edit. she reads...oh well at least she likes my story. POWER TO SNIFFING SHARPIES**

**I Own nothing but the plot and my Ipod...i sold my house for it. i wanna own catherine but she refuses to sel me her soul ... sigh**

**Review. they make me happy**

I ended up finding out the reason why that weird Collin kid was here; he was our ride to school, which was ok I guess, but I was kind of scared, I mean he did just eat old toast in front of me and to trust him in a moving vehicle was a scary thought. Turns out he is sixteen the same age as Seth and I. I was very happy that you could get your license at an earlier age here.

"Come on kitty-cat, let's go down," sang Seth

"Down to hell," Collin joined

I groaned in protest, this was so not what I signed up for and that was so not my name.

"Just get in the car Sethypoo."

"That is not my name," he said.

Collin decided it would then be appropriate to start singing 'That's Not My Name' by the Ting Ting's, definitely not the highlight of my day. Seth joined in too. They were quite flat and out of tune, although I don't know how you can be in this song because it is basically accented talking and they had the accent alright.

I looked at the car that Collin had now situated himself in. It was a fricking land rover, but not the crappy worn out kind that Shannon wants but the newest model with cup holders and it was, wow, red and shiny.

"Dude I love your car," I said.

"I know, it's my baby, I'll always love her, even if I imp-"

"Dude stop talking and start the car," Seth interrupted.

Wow, and I though my friends were weird.

Anyway we boarded the vehicle of possibilities as Collin so called it.

"Why is it the vehicle of possibilities?" I asked halfway along our short decent to the education facility.

"Because a lot could happen but nothing ever has," Seth laughed.

"Hey I'm waiting for the right one. And I promise you my first kiss WILL be in this car." Collin said with determination.

"You haven't kissed a girl? Wow and I thought Shannon was bad."

"Who's Shannon?" asked Collin.

"My friend back home, actually I think you two would get along well."

"Hmm, I'll look her up on Facebook."

"You do that."

We then pulled into the gates on my new school, well for this year. It was halfway through the year but for some unknown reason the American government decided that they should start halfway through the bloody year. Well that was only a little bit weird.

After assuring Seth and Collin that I did not need them to hold my hand and carry me through the front door I headed on my way to the front office.

"Excuse me, my name is Catherine McQuillan and I am the new exchange student?" I said posing it as a question toward the end, because the lady at the front desk just glared at me.

"Well so you are," she said but then her expression changed to something more of sympathy, "This is a small school, you poor thing. Everyone is going to be all over you, for a while, the principle even made me promise to inform him before anyone else."

"Oh ok." I said with a gulp.

Nervousness started creeping through me like a snake through a basket at one of those snake wielder things. While I was deliberating about whether the Nitro Circus was better than an animal circus, a middle aged man came bounding through the doors.

"Well hello there exchange student, I'm your exchange principle," he said through giggles.

"Oh, um, hi...sir...thank you for having me?" I asked.

"Oh it is my pleasure. Well then come along, I'll take you to your homeroom," he said.

What on earth is a home room? I did not dare to ask but I'm sure it was just like roll call, I hoped.

The freaky man's name was Mr Everman and had been principle for five years. While he continued to tell me all about the town's achievements I noticed something. It wasn't the fact that there were wooden polls everywhere, or that it looked like I would be getting my own locker. Oh no, everyone was Indian, not that it was a bad thing I just would really stick out. I silently sent out a prayer of gratitude to everyone I prayed to. I had five religions and was part of a vampire coven as well as a sorority. For now, I would not fit in. I was doing an inner happy dance when Mr Everman ushered me into a blue room.

Everything was blue; it looked like a friggen' room where depression ads were filmed. I guess since they did not have any sky that was blue they tried as hard as possible to make everything else blue.

I took a seat towards the middle of the room and sighed as I sat down. I was getting a few interested looks from people. Wow small town people were really inquisitive. Then again Broken Hill is not that big and we're kinda...curious. Enjoying perving and Facebook stalking is not a crime.

Just as I was lost in my home thoughts and the thought of Chris Vlatko's ass, the speaker came on.

"Hello ladies and gentlemen and welcome to another fantastic year at La Push High." Mr Everman's voice rang loud and clear.

I'll admit I was kinda excited, we did not have this in Australia. He went on to explain the lunch menu and the basic morning announcements.

"Ok now, boys and girls, we have someone very interesting with us for the rest of the year. She is an exchange student from Australia and I want you all to make her feel welcome and help her enjoy her American experience. Keep an eye out for Catherine McQuillan!"

I groaned as all the eyes in the class room looked at me with wide interest. The ugliest guy I have ever seen locked eyes with me and winked...ewwww... just then the silence as pregnant as our teacher was broken by the obvious voice of Seth and him screaming out.

"I know her...she's staying at my house!"

What a weird boy. To think I once thought he was hot. Sigh I hate being the weird foreign chick.

"Yeah and you walk around in a fluffy pink towel!" I yelled back.

"That was Leah's!" he screamed.

I sighed he was so strange; screaming to me across the school hall, I'm surprised his voice can carry so far. I grimaced at the looks I was getting, lowered my eyes and let our pregnant teacher continue with her morning routine.

I looked at my schedule that Mr. Everman had given me during his wild ramblings. It was pink...eww. I decided as soon as I got home I would type it up and put it on a different coloured background, maybe the writing could be white and the paper black. Oh yeah, hot.

Speaking of which I suddenly slipped into perving mode, I was so judgemental Shannon would be proud. Too bad none of the guys were emo looking enough for me. Being Quileute all the boys had one thing in common-black hair. And since it was natural it was so hot, but all potential was ruined by the way they looked after it, the styling had something in common with the way one of my friends styled his beard. He was the only guy I knew with a fully grown beard at the age of 14.

What I could do with it if they let me. Another thing they all had in common was that most of the guys had hair the same length as the girl's, which was kinda weird.

The bell rang, pulling me from my thoughts and I bounded out the door all too eager to escape the poster room of depression.

I had English then Maths. Should be fun, I was first in the year for English in Australia and was really looking forward to this new instalment, I went to my locker to place my bag, I know I should have done it before class but that principle is just to strange.

I let out an inner squeal, we didn't have lockers in Australia. And it was just such a cool idea. So excited, I practically skipped down the hall, well I didn't want to seem like too much of an idiot.

Ha-ha, that's a funny one.

I trotted into English like a foal would to a trot through pub and introduced myself to my teacher. She was quite nice and sounded like she knew what she was doing. She pointed me towards a seat in the middle and I sat down. To the left of me there was the oddest boy. He had curly blonde hair and I could tell was really tall. What made me think he was odd was the fact that he was on an iPod touch playing bubble wrap. It's an ok game and I know that might not seem odd to you but the way he was screaming and cheering loudly, you would think it was an Olympic sport.

He looked at me and answered my questioning expression with an excited one.

"Hello there new person, I'm Benja," Well I think that was his name he said it funny like ben- jya.

"Hi... Benja, I'm Catherine," I said with a smile.

"Good to know," He said, smiled at me one more time and then went back to trying to beat his record.

Well that was interesting. Neither Seth nor Collin were in this class so I guess I would have to make friends for myself.

"Alright class settle down-Benja put that iPod away or else it will be taken off you."

"But it's not mine."

"I don't care, put it away."

He put it into his pencil case, left that wide open and continued playing. He glanced over at me again and smiled. I smiled back. I liked him he was nice, in a kinda weird way.

"Anyway class, the exchange student is in our class and I would like us to play a getting to know Australia game since it is the first day, I don't want to overload you with work. So basically you can just grill the new girl about kangaroo's."

The blood rushed out of my face, I'm sure I was now as pale as the white walls behind me. This was going to be hell.

"Ugh, I cannot believe it! A double period of mindless questions about kangaroo's, thank goodness YouTube gave me a break." I huffed as I sat next to Collin and across from Seth.

There were a lot of more clone people and a girl who looked like her pelvis was attached to one of them. She had black hair- shocker- and was really pretty but not so sexy that you'd feel the urge to film a porno during lunch.

I voiced my thoughts to Collin, which was not a smart thing. He spat out all his orange juice, and he was right opposite Seth, so Seth was covered in it. Now if I thought that what the other two were doing was pornographic, then this just hits over the scales; gay porno, but with no camera, on a table in front of others, their hands were slipping and they were shaking, but honestly it looked like they were vibrating. My thoughts were so bad I was scared I would never be able to look them in the face ever again; I just turned my face and laughed, loudly.

The boys froze and looked at me with looks that clearly read 'You are a freak why are you laughing?' I smiled at them.

"Look where you are!"

They were both sprawled over the table and Seth was straddling Collin, holding his hands above his head and had been trying to bite him. As his hands were tied Collin was thrashing and trying to get Seth off his hips by thrusting. Oh it was bad.

Both boys went red and sat back down brushing food off themselves. By now the rest of the table was laughing as well.

"You have a sick mind, I like you," Announced a guy. "Embry. By the way and this is Katelyn," Oh, so pelvis girl has a name. Hahaha .

"Nice to meet you both. Katelyn do you take film as an elective?"

Collin then proceeded to spit out more orange juice. Seth just glared and walked away, taking his shirt off in the procedure.

"Not funny, Cath" Collin spat.

"Mwa-ha-ha, don't I feel just so evil? It's Cat by the way."

Collin introduced me to the rest of his friends, there was Jared, Jacob, Embry, Quill and there were more but I kinda tuned out after Collin started bartering off about his best friend.

The rest of the day was not as interesting. Well actually that's a lie. I had just come out of dance and was all sweaty and yuck because I had to learn a dance that everyone else already knew from the previous year. Trotting down the corridor, I turned a corner and noticed a guy out of the corner of my eye; he was looking at his phone texting and walking at the same time, something I would never be able to accomplish.

He had pitch black hair like all the other boys at this school but his was cut like Seth's but with more of an emo tinge to it. Even though his eyes were turned down I could see his bright green eyes. He was heaps taller than me and was wearing a shirt that defined his memorising chest.

And mesmerised I was, I just kept walking, straight to him. After there was about the length of an iPod between us he looked up.

"Oh fuck," he said as he noticed me, his voice was deep and he spoke his words as if I had given him a fright.

I gave this sex god a shy smile.

"Sorry I didn't look where I was going," I said shyly, wait when did get shy? Man I really needed some girl time; I decided to text Katelyn later and do something with her after school.

I turned my attention back to just him, the guy in front of me. He was still staring at me a look on his face that was not crude or inquisitive, so much as well interested, and I must admit, I was interested too.

I gave him an expectant look.

"Hi, I'm Catherine." I tried again. I really needed to know his name or else I would code name him and perve later with Sharna. If she detached herself from Embry, that is.

"Catherine, that's a nice name. Your accent is pretty too," he said.

His voice was deep and melodious and I really hoped he did not sing and play guitar for I do not think I would be able to control myself. That's it, I'm calling Shannon A.S.A.P.

"I'm Brady," he said with another heart stopping smile and a blush. He blushed, that was soooo adorable. I smiled back, sure that I was going pink too.

Then it clicked, this was the goof Collin was talking about at lunch.

"Oh, you're Collin's friend, right?"

"Yeah, and you're the exchange chick staying at Seth's house. And you saw Seth in the nude."

"Yup, thanks for bringing that up in my scarred mind...again" I shuddered.

He smiled and started to walk with me to the lunch room, cafeteria thing. We sat down and joined Seth and Collin's conversation about nuclear smoke bombs.

Brady kept looking at me. Once I caught his eye and we just kept staring. I felt like one of those fly's being stuck to that gooey crap so they die; great comparison cat.

"Dude you didn't!" Seth said.

"Didn't what?" I answered.

Seth ignored me and stared at Brady trying to get a message across via face emotions. Kinda like me and my friends do when we need girl products from each other.

"No, I... No" Brady stuttered.

He glanced at me a look of pure panic across his dark features.

"Fuck, Fuck, Fuck," he cursed and then stood up and looked around. He looked so scared and trapped. I felt bad for him, even though I had no idea what was going on.

I reached out to touch his arm, "Dude, are you ok?" I asked.

He flinched under my touch. "Fuck off!" he said. Ouch, that stung.

I looked at him in pure confusion; this guy was loopier than Shae and her turtle, Franky G. They went to prom together.

He looked at me one last time and then stormed out of the cafeteria...vibrating. What is it with boys in La Push vibrating?

I turned my eyes away from his fleeting beastly body and started a conversation with Katelyn about the side effects of human vibration.


	4. KillerDuckie

This is chapter for. I dedicate it to and all the guys that have emotional problems...Emo is sooo hot:) anyway review. They inspire me... And make me feel random enough to write this plot full of randomness.

_I blinked a few times in confusion trying to get familiar with my new surroundings. It was a forest, the leaves were purple and my shoes were shaped like frogs. The trees began to whisper:_

"_Fuck, fuck, fuck."_

"_No, no, I didn't, fuck, fuck, fuck."_

_Then out of nowhere appeared Set._

"_Catherine no one wants you here. You make Brady uncomfortable."_

_All of a sudden Collin showed up. He was on top of his car riding it like a horse and dressed in tin foil._

"_Ahh my knight in shining foil," Seth sighed._

_They linked arms and skipped off into the night. And then a tree ate them._

_Brady stepped from behind the hazardous tree. He looked soo yummy; I ached for an acknowledgement from him. I wanted him to know I was here. I was here for him._

_His eyes locked with mine and the tree's began to whisper the same things as before and he reached out to touch me, a pained expression on his face. Then the breeze picked up and he blew away with it. I reached towards his hand but he was gone._

_I looked up at the full moon with a smiley face and screamed._

"_CURSE YOU LABOUR GOVERNMENT!"_

Wow strange dream.

Really strange dream.

I wonder if Collin and Seth really are gay.

Anyway up time.

I moved out of my bed and the cold hit me. So I did what any smart person would. I got back into bed and let sleep take me over again.

"Catherine, wake up."Someone whispered.

"Nya," I answered and turned over.

And then the musical began. I had been living with the Clearwater's about three weeks now, my mind was plagued by Brady, whom I had not seen in two weeks and Collin still drove us to school. I had a tendency to sleep, its normal...excuse me for not wanting to be awake for breakfast...or lunch. Seth unlike me was a morning person and had developed a method in which he woke me. Today was not a good day. I had tummy cramps and I just hated everything. I was so pissed. It's how I deal, I don't get upset I got pissed, Although I don't know why I'm upset, which just pisses me off more.

"Good morning sunshine, goodbye to rain," Collin and Seth did a two part harmony in the worst possible way and got the lyrics wrong and, Ugh, my ears so flat , tone deaf fools.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" I screamed.

"Ooh... Collin it seems as though she does not want to get up."

"Maybe we should persuade her Seth."

"How do you propose we do that my diabolical friend?"

This was not going to be good. They both looked at me and turned to each other again

"Sun," They said in unison.

"Pshhh, as if there is any of that here" I said.

"Actually there is, so much in fact that we are going on a picnic today, at the lake, in the sun, in ten minutes." Seth said with a smile.

There was a pause and my face filled with pure horror.

"Nooooooooo!" I screamed. I seemed to be doing a lot of that lately.

I ran out the room and into the bathroom. I locked the door and angrily sat on the edge of the bath. But I slipped and there was water in the bath. Seth the idiot still has fricking aeroplanes and ships that he plays with in it. My ass was soaked.

I let out another scream for good measure and just flopped. I listened to the sounds in the house.

"Boys, stop raping the exchange student."

"Catherine, you have to come out sometime."

"Mum, we need more cheese."

I sighed and turned on the shower.

The first thing I saw when we stepped out of the Vehicle of Possibilities was Katelyn and shock horror; she was without her...Uh...attachment. Yes, for the first time ever, I saw Katelyn Rudd without her pelvic-ie attached boyfriend.

"Catherine!" she squealed, "Come give me a hug...I feel lonely," she said.

I walked over and gave her a hug. She was wearing blue jeans, a purple long sleeved shirt and a beige jacket, whereas I was in all black...again. I don't think I had worn anything but black in two weeks.

"You look like shit baby," and that was of course Shae. I had met her one. She was several years older than me, and Paul's fiancée, we had become very close in the last few weeks. She was quite the character I could see why Paul loved her. Actually I was surprised Paul loved anyone he was more the 'Grrr fuck off type'. But fwoar he was hot.

"Gee, thanks Shaezii, your honesty is appreciated," I snapped, a look of pissed off-ness across my face.

"Ok ok, no need to snap," she then proceeded to walk off. I just glared at the water. But I couldn't be pissed for long. My emotions were so confused. But I think I missed home. I took out my mobile and called Shannon.

"_Oh my gosh Catherine I've missed you so much a haven't talked to you in like a wee-"_

I hung up the phone. That wasn't it. Oh well.

I ran up to the water.

"Hello ducky, aren't you just so cute yes you are, yes."

The duck then proceeded to attack me. I ran like a freak screaming.

"Oh, so you want to talk to me now." Shae said.

I was cowering near her figure in order to escape the killer duck.

I smiled sheepishly at her. "Hehe," I tried.

"No, you lost your chance."

The blonde walked up to Paul and took his hand, turning around and sticking her tongue out at me.

I made a humphing sound and walked away. But it was in the opposite direction of the duck. Everyone had set out a picnic blanket and I was going to meet some people I hadn't like the mysterious Sam and Emily who made all this food.

I felt out of place, I had no direct ties to this group; they were all kind of normal. I would try to be nice but my emotions were not the best today. Try as I might to hide it that Brady kid really bothered me. I just wanted to know what I did wrong. Shannon must be right I am too picky.

"Sorry Shae. I'm not in a good mood this...Fortnight." I smiled.

She shared a glance with Paul who then shared a glance with everyone else but me. I felt left out so I decided to share a glance with a duck, but not the killer one. It flapped its wings.

"Yeah, that's right go," I said, " I don't need to share any glances with you anyway."

But really I was crushed; I thought that duck and I shared something special. Obviously not.

"Oh honey of course you are," she hugged me.

"Yeaaah," I said, wait what we were talking about?

I sat down on the check blanket and took out a sandwich. It was cut into a triangle and tasted really good.

I sat in solitude, I realised I was being antisocial and not a very nice guest but my emotions could just not be controlled. I just sat there eating the sandwiches and drinking sprite. I lost myself to my thoughts and the reason why I felt like complete shit.

"Do you like them?" asked a girl with a sweet voice.

I didn't raise my head.

"Like what?" I asked .

"The sandwiches, I made them."

I looked up. HOLY SHIT; she had black hair and was wearing a bright yellow dress. She had the Quileute skin and her face, fuck her face she had several scars running along the side and the scared the shit out of me. But I wasn't that rude, I let my shock show for a split second before moulding my face in an expression of welcoming. I assumed this was Emily.

"Yeah, uh they're good."

She smiled at me, seeming to understand my expression.

"I'm glad, for one you are actually tasting them instead of just inhaling them, and you look kinda lonely, so I though I'd talk to you, I'm Emily by the way."

"Yeah, I am a bit lonely. Don't know why, and it's really starting to annoy me." I smiled at her, she was being so nice.

We had a nice conversation about the boys eating habits and then decided to take a walk. We headed up the green grass towards the wooden bridge that crossed the man-made lake. It was a pretty place and I really got to know Emily. She was pretty awesome. She was also engaged, but to Sam. Him I had heard a lot about but not met.

"Come on, I'll introduce you to him."

"Sam, this is Catherine."

Sam was a man taller than Paul and with a kinda sexy mop of hair on top of his head. He just beamed with self confidence and control. He looked at Emily with such a sense of pride when she spoke, he gave her his undivided attention and it was obvious to see why they were engaged.

"Ah yes, the infamous Australian."

"And why would I be infamous?" I asked with a smile.

"Because spending that much time with Seth, has to be affecting you sanity."

I smiled at him. I felt as if I could trust him. I was glad I met him.

"Oh shit, uh Cath-Emily take Catherine to the bridge it's really pretty."

He seemed to be in a state of panic but calmed when he said Emily's name.

"We just came from there." I stated.

"No there's another one, come with me for a walk," Seth was also in a state of panic now.

"I'm alright. I don't want to get sunburnt so I think I'll just sit down and have a drink...or a nap." I turned away from the anxious group and walked towards the blanket. I kept my eyes down and just smelt the fresh air.

All of a sudden all my nerves calmed down, all my anxieties stopped. And I knew what had been bothering me; lack of civilisation. I needed to get to a major city soon. I'll drag the boys with me tomorrow, yeah. Shopping.

I sat on the check blanket and took my pink rug out of the backpack that Seth had stated I did not need. I squinted against the bright light and then a cloud must have covered the sun because the sun was gone. I smiled placed my rug over my head and lent back.

"What the fuck are you doing here?"

I sat up in a jolt. I knew that voice, I'd only heard it once in real life and every night in my dreams.

"Brady, hello to you too."

"Shut up Australian."

Wow, that stung, o-wow-ow.

For the love of all things Gucci, someone, please buy this guy an insult book.

"Mmmm, I'll get right on that."

I leant back down and closed my eyes. I didn't put my rug back on my head, he might surprise attack me.

The sun was back in my face so I knew he had gone. I turned my iPod on and just lay there, listening to Black Cat by Mayday Parade. The song played through and then it changed to I Hate Everything about You by Three Days Grace. Love that song.

I felt the blanket move and there must have been someone sitting down. I didn't want to feel too bad so I sat up. And behold, there was Brady, in all his dickhead-ed glory.

"What do you want American?" I asked using his insult, but I did it better. I had more venom in my voice.

"A drink. And I can sit down if I want." He glared at me.

Oooh, there is nothing hotter than an emo guy with sex hair glaring at you. No, bad Catherine. He's a dickhead .

"Whatever."

As much as I disliked his mood swings I had to admit, even if it was to myself that he looked hot. He was wearing black skinny's, a white shirt with black ghost's on it and white- wait is that? I think it is,

"CONVERSE!" I said with a smile.

I reached over grabbed his foot and admired the shoe. I could tell it was custom and it was soo cool. They were ankle length with the Quileute emblem on them in black and it said I'm a dog all over it. I so wanted a pair!

"Wow, I though Collin was being overdramatic when he said you were weird."

I smiled at him, "Babe, I invented weird."

He laughed at me, and smiled, "Could you have not passed the disease on to Collin? Please?"

"Hey, he approached me."

He smiled at me.

"Want a sandwich?" I offered.

"Yeah thanks."

When I offered, I thought he'd only have one or four at the most.

He had 32.

I counted.

Thirty two.

WTF?

"That's quite an um, appetite you got there."

He smiled at me; thank goodness it was after he swallowed.

"I try."

His dimples were showing which was just so cute.

I started to melt under his intense glare when I got caught in his eyes. He was so sweet and attractive, and the look he have me made me feel so important.

I realised we had been staring but I couldn't break my hold. So I smiled at him.

His face shifted from openness it a mask; a cold hard unfeeling mask.

That was so hot.

"Ah, your cheeks and nose are a little red, I think your sunburnt."

Well the moments over now.

"What? !" I screamed.

I grabbed my rug and ran into the shade. I cannot get sunburnt, I just can't. This cannot be happening. The sun comes out three times a year for fuck sake.

"Ahhh, ahh," I sobbed while plonking down under the shade. I shoved my rug over my head and stayed in the same position until Seth said we were leaving. Brady left three minutes after my spazz out.

But I felt heaps better now. No more confusion and being upset for no reason. For I now knew the cause.

"Boys," I said while sitting in the backseat of the vehicle of possibilities, "You better get an early night."

They looked at me wearily.

"Tomorrow we are going shopping."

"No!" Colin looked horrified. I rolled my eyes at him and tried to hide a smile before turning to see Seth's reaction

"Actually, that's good, I need more undies."

**NOTE: SHANNON WHAT IF THEY HAD A Séance? THAT WOULD BE SOOOOOOO COOL!**


	5. TripOfTerror

**Hey everyone. I just want to say thank you soo much for your reviews. They make me happy. Feel free to question. I will answer. This one goes to blonde pickle mule for being supportive awesome and blonde. As well .WOLF for being the first person to private message me**** my inbox now reads two**** anyone who wants to pm me go for it. I like getting emails. Ily all. I'm sure this is now a bit of random crap but there is a plot. Now Brady did imprint. But he is fighting it. He is bit of a ladies' man and does not want to get tied down. He likes her but does not want to force himself to love her. But he can't help it. Catherine feels a connection but does not know what kind. by the way that last couple of chapters have been kind of odd but i have more plotness now. Oh and sorry about the wait...my editor cough catherine cough...anywayReview and tell me when you want cat to find out. Or have Brady cave. What do you want from me?. **

"Why hello there, indulging in some early morning food inhaling are we? Decided to leave none for me aye? Well that will just not do. Oooh Collin. QUIT EATING MY FOOD!"

Ugh, why did they have to be so loud?

I had made Collin come over and Seth get up early because we were going shopping. Ever since my epiphany that day at the lakes I had decided I was to go to shopping with my friends. I went to school all week and low and behold Brady showed up on Friday. For like three minutes, to get some homework. Sigh... and people think I'm weird. Anyway I was dangerously close into slipping back into that depressing state I was before the realisation that it was due to lack of civilisation.

I was dressed in classic shopping clothes, for me anyway. Black converse, opaque black tights, a black waisted skirt-it was getting quite hot here- and my black and white 'I heart vampires' printed tee, my usual smoky eyes emphasised my outfit and my 'I just rolled out of bed' hair emphasised my eyes. After applying my Benzac and moisturiser I called out to boys and headed out towards the Vehicle of Possibilities.

"Boys, come on, Seattle won't wait forever, come on I'm a tourist!"

"Yeah we know, look at yourself," Collin stated.

"What's wrong with my...Attire? I said in an accent.

"Everything," they replied together.

"Well at least I'm not half naked!" I threw a less that subtle hint at Seth. Not that I minded his bare chest, it was pretty yummy but I said nothing about this for fear of the wrath of his boyfriend. At least I think he was going out with Collin.

"Yeah yeah," He headed inside and shoved on a bright purple shirt that went well with his denim cut-off's. Yeah, definitely gay.

"Ok, in the car. NOW!"

They headed towards the car, Seth motioned to go in front but I stopped him.

"Uh uh buddy, in the back."

"Awww you suck."

Look who's talking but I refused to say that out loud. I got in the car and after putting on my seatbelt immediately plugged my iPod into the stereo and set in on a medley of really awesome songs, as it was my iPod. First up: Hero by Skillet. Love this song.

"Now I know you boys are devastated by the fact that we were unable to go shopping Sunday. And you had to go a whole week without undies Seth. So to make it up to you, we will shop for 5 hours instead of three."

The boys gave me looks of pure sheer horror.

"Great," they said in unenthusiastic unison.

I smiled at their response laid back and listened to my music and just let myself get lost in thought. I found myself daydreaming about being hit by a car. Everyone was feeling sorry for me while I was in the hospital and brought me flowers. Brady came into my room and apologized for being such a dick head and let me pat his head. I enjoyed patting his head it was smooth but somewhat oily and-

"Catherine why are you patting my head?"

I glanced up with a nervous smile at Collin.

"Uhh, hi," I said with a smile.

"Brady your hair is so soft, but somewhat oily wash it," he said in a mechanical voice quoting the words I had not meant to say out loud.

"Ha ha, about that. No stop giving me that look Collin, his hair looks so perfect and its emo-ey and it's awesome. I want to steal it. You cannot tell me that you have never wanted to steal Brady's hair."

"No, I can't say that I have. So do you think his hair makes him attractive?" I blushed.

"Do you just find him overall attractive?" Seth joined in.

Right now I must look like a sunburnt pelican, I was that red.

I opened my mouth but was saved by the ringing of the phone. It was ringing through the stereo. One of those Bluetooth things.

"We are not finished this conversation young lady," he said to me.

I smiled in response and then of course the voice coming through the radio had to be none other than:

"Brady what's wrong?"

"_Sam says that we need you guys tonight. We're doubling patrols 'cause someone from the high school was found dead. We're not yet sure if it was a le-"_

"Whoooooaaah, Brady, buddy, dear friend. Stop right there!"

"_I'm on load speaker in your car aren't I?"_

"Yep,"

"_And Catherine is in the car isn't she?"_

"Yep,"

"_Hi, Brady,"_

"That was Seth,"

"_No, I thought it was Catherine,"_

"Calm down. What time?"

"_7 .30,"_

"Th-"

But he had hung up.

What on earth were all these boys talking about, were they all crystal meth drinkers or something? What do they mean a body? And a patrol?

Do they all march together like penguins going to school or something? I like penguins...

_Catherine concentrate, ask Seth what he means. Actually I cannot be bothered._

_Wait, I probably should._

"What. The. Fuck?"

"Don't ask, Brady enjoys playing real life Cluedo and gets really into it. Like really."

"Good to know. Ha and he accused me of being weird. Ha ha," I was laughing hysterically at the thought.

The boys exchanged a look, turned their eyes on my shaking form and just nodded. Slowly, very slowly.

"Ok, shopping."

When we arrived at the centre I let out a sigh of relief. This is what I had been waiting for all week.

I ran out of the car and basked in the spazzy-ness that was civilisation. I stood there for a while and enjoyed the smells, sounds and noises of the city. We were in front of a massive shopping centre and I squealed inside. This was going to be fun!

"Come on boys." I was trying very hard to get into the centre as soon as I possibly could without tripping. I turned around, an excited smile on my face. Collin was on the phone. He looked at me; he was nowhere near as excited as I was.

"Come on Collin, off the phone. Seth needs new undies." I smiled.

He put his hand over the receiving end of the phone and turned to me:

"Cat... Do you mind if Brady comes too? If we have lunch now we can all go shopping together. Please."

I groaned in protest and shook my head.

"Great thanks." he smiled and spoke into the phone.

I groaned again. Shopping would have to wait, again.

No actually it wouldn't, at least not all of it.

"Seth, you needed new undies didn't you?'

"Yeah?"

"Good, because we're going undie shopping; I need new bras, Brady can meet us after."

"He's gonna kill us," Collin murmured as they headed towards the centre.

"Come on Seth, just choose. They're undies for crying out loud!"

"But there are so many choices, there are Bonds and Davenport and no brand and Calvin Klein and-"

"For crying out loud Seth, just pick!" I was getting really annoyed now.

"I will, eventually."

"I'm hungry man."

"Collin when are you not?"

"Shut up Catherine and go find your giant bra for your big bazooma's."

"Collin that is the last time I ever let you watch Angus, Thong's and Perfect Snogging."

"You wouldn't." He threatened.

"Watch me,"

"Just go find your bra."

I smiled at him, happy that I got the last word. I was trying really hard to find a bra in my size in this stupid store, but I had no idea what my size was in this country so I just grabbed a whole lot. I found my size after trying on several. The gay couple were still trying to find the 'perfect' pair of underpants. Boys.

"Hey, when you're done can you come criticise? I found my size and now I need someone to tell me which look the best."

They shared a look before stuttering a nervous ok. It seemed that they were not a fan of the female body. Oh well, I was taking my gay friends shopping and they could bloody well deal with it.

I headed towards the change room and tried on several. After about the fourth bra Seth spoke up.

"Catherine, what size are you? Cause your boobs... seem a bit above average."

I just laughed. This was the kind of stuff I always wanted to talk about with a gay friend. Shannon actually wanted one more. Seth was better company, Collin was kinda annoying. Shannon could have Collin.

"They're not as big as Pamela Anderson's but they are alright. I'm just a 34D, Apparently."

They smiled. Seth left the change room as I took the fourth one off. After a few more tries Seth handed me another bra in my size. I laughed it was soo slutty. Really bad, it was black and lacy and just so bad.

"Try it on," my gay friend suggested.

"I dunno..."

"Come on."

"Ok, but this is so bad."

I smiled and headed to try on the object that should be illegal.

As I came out in nothing but my skirt and the new object that thankfully was not see through. I just glared at them.

"This is so uncomfortable; I don't know how sluts stand it."

"You look great."

"Fantastic," I told them sarcastically.

"Smile," they said in unison taking out the camera that had travelled the store.

I just posed and smiled, we all acted like goons.

"Delete it." I commanded.

"Later, after we frame a copy."

"No you freaks give it here." My back was facing the door and I was trying really hard to look menacing.

It must have worked because they looked scared shitless.

"Ha ha. I have tamed the beasts. Now, delete it and Seth, you're a douche."

"Yeah, he is."

Oh fuck. I know that voice, I know it very well.

"Brady..."

"Hello Catherine... nice shirt." He glared.

I looked down at my lacy bra.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck."

I ran back into the curtained room and got into my normal clothes. I looked in the mirror to see that my face was redder than that of a sunburnt chicken. I banged my head several times against the wall before taking a deep breath.

I headed out into the greenroom carrying my bras with me.

"Brady, I thought you were going to meet us at the cafe."

"I was, but then I saw you weren't there so I came to find you."

Oh great, he looked so pissed.

"Sorry mate, we uh, took a bit longer shopping than we expected too." That was Seth, ever so helpful.

"I thought we were all going shopping together?" Now he just looked hurt.

I decided I had to intervene. He felt left out. I felt left out sometimes and I know it feels rotten.

"We just wanted to get the boring stuff out of the way and save the fun stuff for you." I smiled at him.

"Looked like you were having fun when I walked in."

"Sorry Brade, man we didn't-"

"It's ok. Let's just eat I'm hungry."

He turned around and left.

"I'll wait for you at the Clearwater cafe."

Seth smiled and nodded.

Boys.

I purchased my bras and left them in the car. I walked towards the cafe where Seth and Collin were now waiting. Brady was sitting there growling at them. Well not really but he looked pissed. I wonder if it bothered him that they were gay.

He looked very good. That sexy glare etched into his blemish free complexion. He was wearing a pair of blue jeans and a bright blue shirt. He looked so yummy. Too bad he was a dickhead with permanent PMS.

"Hello boys." I smiled, "What's for lunch?"

"Food hopefully," Collin tried but looked very scared. I wonder what Brady said.

I pulled a chair over to the table where we were sitting placing it next to Brady as at was the only available place.

"Hmm, "I said.

"May I take your order?" A red head skank asked.

Wow and I thought Paris Hilton was obvious. She was smiling at all three boys in a way that would make Shannon blush-and that's saying something.

"We're not ready yet, but we'll be sure to tell you when we are." Seth winked at her.

I just stared. Collin's phone went off. It was the tune of Barbie Girl. I laughed as did Seth and Brady.

"Why'd you change my message tone? Not cool guys."

"Sorry-not." Seth was such an idiot, "Is that your Facebook friend?"

"Maybe," Awww he was blushing.

"Dude, what's her name?" Brady asked.

Wait, stop, and hold on. Stop right there. I thought he was gay.

The boys were still teasing Collin.

"Who is it?" Seth begged, "And does anyone else think that waitress chick is hot"

What was going on here?

"Her name is Shannon, she's Catherine's friend."

"What I didn't know this. And but-" I was just stumped.

Brady put a reassuring hand on my knee.

"It's ok, I didn't know either," he smiled again and I just turned into whipped cream gone limp. His hand was really warm. I put my hand on top of his and leaned in to tell him something.

Seth was trying to get the waitress' number and Collin was blushing texting my best friend who was another continent away. Err... I thought they were gay.

"Aren't they gay?" I whispered really softly, I learnt a long time ago that these boys hear everything.

Brady just laughed. His hand turned upwards and he held my hand as he laughed hysterically. I just blushed I felt as though I should feel bad.

"Nooo," he said through laughter.

"Catherine you are just too cute. Oh my goodness. As if. They like girls almost as much as I do." He squeezed my hand for good measure.

What was that supposed to mean?

"I'm sorry I just thought, and I. They saw me in a bra and. I got changed in front of them. I just thought..."

Awww I really wanted gay friends.

"Did they make you feel uncomfortable? At all, because if so ill bash them." It was a term I had used when Paul and Shae had a fight. He wouldn't give her his ice cream so I told him to or I'd bash him.

Memories...

"Ha Ha, very funny," He now laced his fingers through mine so we were holding hands under the table. I blushed again. His hands were warm and he was just such a beast!

All things considered, with this boy's permanent PMS I really think I was starting to like him.

"Are you ok?" Brady's concerned angelic face searched mine his grip tightening in a nice way and he started to run his thumb over mine, not that noticeable but I was freaking out. Ok I know I'm 16 but I've only ever held 3 guys hands. I kissed two boys and one was for ten seconds out the front of Miss Leeds' classroom in year 3. I don't know what to do. Smile Catherine and say yes, then somehow flirt.

I smiled, "Yes, it's good, just thinking about food."

Oh, real smooth Catherine. Why don't you just tell him you want to devour him right now? And then run away screaming rape. It always seems to work in your case.

"What do you feel like?" I smiled at him he was so nice. He tried at least.

"What do you want?" I tried to make it come out flirty but I just embarrassed myself.

The boys smiled at me and I could see Seth holding in laughter.

Just then my phone rang; the screaming section of 'Knives and Pens' by the Black Veil Brides was my ringtone.

"Hello Shannon," I said accusingly.

"_Hey, Collin just told me you knew him."_

"Yeah, I do, and not once did you tell me you were having cybersex with my native American- not- gay friend."

"_I AM NOT! I would never do that...on second thought ...Ha Ha and he better not be gay! It'd be a waste."_

"He's not; I thought he was, I even went bra shopping with him. Brady set me straight though." I smiled when I said his name and he squeezed my hand for a microsecond.

"_You ...straight? Don't make me laugh. And who is Brady?"_

"Friend of Collin's."

"_Just a friend hey?" _

"Yes."

"_I will ask Collin."_

"Ha Ha, I'm hungry I'm gonna eat now. Bye lovey."

"_TTFN, Could you give the phone to Collin? I wanna know your bra size."_

"Bitch," But I gave the phone to him never the less.

"You thought we were gay?"

"Yep, sorry Sethie boy but it's just you and Collin were so public and affectionate I thought what I had to."

"You suck."

I just smiled leaned back in my chair and smiled, enjoying the feel of Brady's subtle displays of affection and wondering where it would lead.

"Here," The skank shoved a chicken wrap in front of me.

"Uh thanks?" She left.

Brady moved, disentangled his hand from mine and picked up one of his five burgers. Wow those boys ate. I just smiled and turned my attention to my wrap. I never ordered it.

"I got that for you. You looked a bit tired and lost in your thoughts so... I hope you like it." He seemed worried that I wouldn't.

"I love wraps, thanks Brady." He smiled and that cute cheeky grin never left his face. Not even when he inhaled all five burgers, plus my milkshake. His feet brushed against mine and just stayed there. Not too close, but not that far. I smiled, enjoying the subtle feel of his temperature and his shoe touching mine. He must have been wearing his converse again.

They talked about random crap and then we left the food court. We looked in many shops and Brady never left my side, it was nice. He was so sweet; I'll admit I definitely had some sort of crush on him.

But because I am Catherine Grace McQuillan something just had to stuff it all up.

We were on our way back to La Push, all out clothes in the back when I noticed Brady getting all distant again.

"Dude, are you ok?" I tried.

He looked at me and offered a timid smile.

"Fine," It was better than a glare.

Sam had driven Brady up to Seattle so we had to drive him back home.

About three minutes from his house he pulled me towards him.

"Look Catherine, today was fun and you're a really nice girl but I have a girlfriend and you're just my friend ok. Don't expect anything."

"I wasn't going to," I gave him my best I'm super happy smile.

"Good." The car pulled up and he got out of the car without turning back.

Why did I feel like I just got dumped? I tried to hold in my tears as Collin drove us home. He and Seth were singing a song from the hangover:

_We're the three best friends that anyone could have,_

_The three best friends that anyone could have,_

_We're the three best friends that anyone could have,_

_And we'll never, ever, ever, ever,_

_Ever leave each other._

I wanna go home.

**Well? love it? hate it? i need feed back...please:)**


	6. ExplanitoryWolf

**Hey people I love you all, reviews are awesome. And I would like mre please**** this is a special one it is a little short one from Brady's POV just to explain, in case things aren't clear.**

_Her beautiful face met mine and my heart stopped, she was so perfect, I think I love her_

_Oh my goodness Embry, man we are all glad you imprinted but could you please not talk about her 24/7 _

_I'm not talking I'm thinking_

_Wow there is something that has never happened before_

_Amazing_

_A world first_

_Brady why aren't you helping_

_Yeah man it's not every day another wolf gets whipped, its just us now man, you me and Collin. Were the only sane ones_

_Brady man, you ok_

_Dude your mind is like clear_

_What_

_Huh_

_What you say_

_**Catherine**_

Ever since I imprinted on the brunette my life had taken a turn for the worse, sure it was all self inflicted and whenever I was away from her it physically pained me. Like it hurt me, a lot. I cried even-twice. Not good for my man record. Even after I met her at the lake. I stuffed it. All of it. I'll never forget when I imprinted, and my manhood was stripped from me.

_**I was texting a girl, a few girls actually, well seven, and we were making plan's to go out sometime. I had just gotten off the phone to the owner of some resteraunt in Seattle and I booked the table back to back seven times, I could eat that much food. I was a mad ass werewolf-or shifter as Jacob insisted.**_

_**I looked down at my phone and continued walking, I thought about the exchange student. Seth said she was hot, maybe I could make the date eight back to back. The girls always paid anyway**_

_**I was so focused on my phone that I didn't realise I almost bumped into the most beautiful girl ever. She was so, so. Mate there aren't words do describe her perfection. It would make me have to get mushy, and I do not get mushy.**_

_**I offered to walk her to the lunch room. Her voice was amazing, even if it was taunting me for staring at her beau- yuck mushy**_

_**It didn't click then that I had imprinted, that this girl would be my one and only, that we would marry and she would carry my Brady shifter spawn. All I could think about was her, everything about her. Well when it did sink in that I had imprinted I lost it. I am not a one girl kinda guy. No way. I lost it and almost took out the entire table. I was still unstable and this was not good. Cursing I ran out, trying to forget her voice, her accent, her smile. Everything. Until I was just Brady again. I'll admit I was a baby, I told my mother I was sick and stayed at home faking it. My mom is so good; she bought me ice cream and just was a good mummy.**_

_**Then I started to get desperate. I asked Sam to patrol around her house for me. Then I did it myself because he was not doing it right. Then I realised how selfish a dick I was being because she was in pain too.**_

_**I decided to befriend her, but just friends. Seth set me up and told me to come to the lake for a picnic. The whole friend thing went terribly. She was just too beautiful and bythe time I realised I was allowing myself to flirt and fall for her. She was just so, well instead of being gushy I will just say nice.**_

_**So I did the same thing I usually do. I made a mean comment and bailed. I'd heard from Seth that she had a phobia of sunburn. I used it against her. But she looked so cute. Her nose scrunched up and she ran around like a drama queen. I couldn't help but laugh no matter how pissed I was at her for making me gushy.**_

_**Then I found out Ben died. Or was killed, whatever. He looked ripped apart, definitely NOT vampire behaviour. But I knew it was none of us either. So I ran to the Clearwater's. Seth, well Catherine was not there. Well I lost it, called Seth, almost spilt the beans to Cat. I went to Sam's and lost it. He then forced me to go with and look after them. Shopping. Fun**_

_**Not as much fun as walking in on my imprint in a bra parading around with my friends. But its ok, she thought they were gay.**_

_**Holding her hand under the table was so sweet, I wanted to do it forever, I wanted to be with her forever. I realised I was cracking but at the moment I didn't care, she was just too special.**_

_**But of course I just cannot keep my fricken mouth shut or allow myself to be happy so I spelt her some story about a girlfriend. She looked so sad but I knew it was for the best.**_

_**So now I am sitting in wolf form staring at the moon, listening to Embry's constant thoughts about 'Bianca' why couldn't my imprint be as simple as his**_

_Dude it could, you just need to let her in_

_**I don't do that, I fuck, I leave**_

_Your sixteen, do you not see the problem with that sentence_

_Just give her a go, she is really nice_

_She'll be good for you, after your sister-_

_**No, don't please just leave me alone**_

**I felt them phase out and it just left me to my thoughts.**

_**I do want her, she's just too good for me. No one would want a werewolf boyfriend who has family issues and after phasing, cut themselves numerous times just because it healed back**_

_**Catherine.**_


	7. TeenageRobot

**Hey all, I am so proud, I finished another one**** yay me. Now if you want more Brady please tell me. Just feel free to PM me. I know begging for reviews sucks but I really want more. Its epic when I have heaps and hey I GOT 50**

**I own nothing: but a laptop, actually the government owns mine- but we don't have a government atm Sooo...**

Like a teenage robot low on oil I went through my morning routine. I had a shower, washed my hair got dressed, put on my eyeliner and straightened my hair for the first time in America. It was so long now. It came down to my waist. I deliberated cutting it all off but decided against it. I refused to kill it just because I was upset. I had been growing it for seven years.

I headed down the stairs in a dark depressing fashion. My life was so stuffed up. I looked around the clean kitchen and headed towards the table. I did not feel like breakfast. I needed to lose weight anyway. I just sat there wearing my black veil bride's shirt with printed blood, denim jeans and black con's. I stared and just let my eyes get all glazed. If anyone walked in I must have looked really emo.

I thought about a lot of things, I called my mum and Shannon everyday but I still missed them like crazy, I actually missed the sun and heat of my home town. I missed my scabby public school and all my bisexual friends. I miss being able to buy tubs of Betty Crocker frosting in a tub and pig out with Shannon and my other friends. I miss our sleepovers. I missed my bed and I missed being loved. For no matter how hard I tried to fool myself this was not home, the people here had a basic and somewhat simplistic interest in me as I had an accent and a different upbringing. These people were my acquaintances not my friend. My real friends were back in Australia, and I wanted to go home to be with them.

"Come on Catherine, we got to go to school"

I looked up and saw Collin and Seth standing in the doorway awkwardly looking at me with caution in their eyes. I nodded and walked towards the vehicle of possibilities. I got in the backseat. The boys got in and started driving. They weren't even gay. The depressive aura I was seeping seemed to be contagious as there was no conversation in the front of the car. The boys remained silent all the way to school.

When we arrived I just walked out the car no word of thanks or anything and just headed toward my locker. I placed my bag in the tin container and got out my books for the first classes. On my way to homeroom I noticed the stared of interest once again from all the Americans. For once I _wanted _to fit in. I wanted to be normal. I just was over this. All of this. I walked in my homeroom class and sat down, speaking once to answer my name and just tuning out the rest of the time, ignoring all the chatter coming from all the idealistic American teens in the room.

I headed towards science and sat through the lecture on fossilisation, being a good student and taking notes. I ignored all attempts at conversation and attempted to learn. It was productive. This continued for several periods. I even studied in study hall. I was in math when Mr. Everman called the school for an emergency meeting.

On the way to the auditorium I looked for Brady. He was sitting with some chick in a purple sundress. She was Native American like everyone else and she had black hair. He was sitting with Seth and Collin as well as the other people whom I had considered my friends. They gestured for me to go and sit with them. I just turned and headed to where the only other caucasian people in the school. They all banded together. There were about four of them. They smiled at me as I sat down. I noticed Benja was not with them he usually was. They seemed really sad and one of the girls was crying. I looked at them in confusion. A really hot guy with died black hair, a lip piercing and more eyeliner than me just sent me a not now look. I nodded

"Boys and girls I am afraid I must be the bearer of bad news. For all of you who do not already know Benjamin mills are dead."

There was a collective gasp through the hall

"His body was found badly mauled and it looked as though he was ea-"

He was shot a glance from his secretary

"but you don't need to know that, I will now run by some basic safety procedures, there seem to be vicious wolves running around the place like rawww" he smiled "but this is not the time for humour so... All of you are allowed to spend the rest of the day here, reminiscing in memories of Benja" he looked down and the girl to my right sobbed even louder. He then turned to leave and walked right off the stage and out of the auditorium. His secretary ran out and grabbed the mic

"This is not an opportunity to bludge, those of you wanting to go back to class you are more than welcome to, those who stay please calm down and just be he " she cut off then and looked down.

Several of the students left the hall Brady being one of them, but that chick he was talking to stayed behind, she looked genuinely sad. It was all probably an act though. Bitches like that don't feel anything.

I don't know why I hate her. I really shouldn't she is probably a nice person. I turned my attention back to the crying girl. The boy with all the eyeliner spoke than

"Let's make a circle and just talk ok" his voice was deep and throaty not at all what I expected it to be like. I know this was not the time to perve but I couldn't help it. He had the whole hot emo thing going on. I liked it.

I joined the circle and we all sat there reminiscing. The sobbing girl's name as I found out was Kiara. She had black hair and blue eyes. She was related to the eyeliner guy, they were fraternal twins. His name was Callum and they were both in my year. There was another...uh...enthusiastic girl named Maddie and another guy called Andy he was very quite so I assumed him and Benja were close.

We sat there for a while talking about his bubble wrap iPod touch addiction, his intellect and his ability to make the teachers so annoyed they cried. I learnt allot about him that day and really started mourning. He was so young, my age; if it happened to him it could happen to me. I stopped mourning then and planning karate self defence against rabid killer wolves. Yeah those bitches wouldn't stand a chance.

I was still smiling when the police officer came to teach us safety precautions. He was the chief of police in forks, apparently someone was killed there too, and they said his name was Tyler something. Then he handed out free pepper spray. Pepper spray ha, who needed pepper spray when you have mad karate skills.

At the end of the day I headed out of school with my new friends. Callum drove me home and I quickly escaped to the fortress that was my room. I got straight to homework and only came out once to eat dinner. Other than that I chilled in my room.

From then on it was a routine, I'd wake up take my retainer out, Goth it up, eat, clean my teeth, Callum would drive me to school, id hang with them, they'd drive me home and I'd escape to my fortress, eat, put my retainer in and sleep.

This continued solidly for about a month.

It was lunch at school and I hadn't spoken more than three words a day to Seth and Collin all month, I was feeling pretty bad. I also hadn't called Shannon in a while, she was on their side.

"So Catherine, the girls and I were thinking. Sleepover soon, real soon" Maddie she was so odd, I loved her

"ah definitely, it would be so cool" I smiled at her. She was drinking chocolate milk through a spaghetti noodle and it kept breaking.

"don't look now but here come the bulky bullies" Callum spoke out around his own pasta

I smiled at him he looked adorable. And he was really sweet; I was still a bit upset over Brady. He seemed fine though. He sat with the rest of the BB's and just glared all the time. Maybe Callum was gay though, he was so feminine and al the make up

"hey Cat"

"fuck off Collin, I'm busy" of course he would choose now to appear

"language, that's not cool you know. Look we wanna talk, we don't know what happened that shopping day-Ooh" he stopped midsentence and opened his vibrating phone

"anyway we just wanna talk, please" Seth continued for his friend

"Shannon says hi" Collin butted

"please" Seth continued

I looked at my surroundings and glanced at the faces of my friends, they seemed a bit unhappy at this new instalment

"no" I glared

"fine but you asked for it" Seth that proceeded to pick me up and throw my ever his shoulders like an elephant would to his trunk...wait that doesn't make sense...anyway

"Seth Clearwater you put me down right now!" I screamed

By now everyone in the cafeteria was looking at us and I felt like a piece of cheese in a mouse house.

"nope your coming with us, come along Collin say' ily xoxo' and stop texting her it's really late there, you're being mean"

"fine" he sighed texted something and followed us. I now realised we were being moved to the car park and my friends shocked faces. Callum was following us. This was going to be interesting

"you put her down right now" that was Callum my hero, my knight in shining tin foil. I think I dreamt about something like that. hmm

"no, we need to figure something out. She's living with me and I want to know why she talks to me no more" he looked like a puppy that had his favourite slipper taken off him

"then ask her, you don't need to throw her over your shoulder in a barbaric fashion embarrassing her in front of the whole grade" Gotta love Kiara

"maybe that was a bit hast but she deserved it, she's being a bitch"

"don't you dare call her a bitch!" And with that Callum pulled me down from Seth's vice tight grip and then proceeded to punch Seth in the face.

Well I was in such a state of shock I completely blanked out I can't remember a thing; it wasn't until later when I was washing the blood off my hands I even knew they were dead.

Jokes that's a scene from Chicago. It ended up with Seth being suspended, Collin bleeding. Shannon screaming at me over the phone and relinquishing our friendship and Callum in the hospital. All in all a fun day.

"Catherine, I'm really sorry about what happened at school today, I didn't mean for Callum to end up in a coma"

"yeah, whatever. Just leave me alone" he looked at me funny and then someone knocked on the door. He continued looking at me and they knocked again.

"go answer the door Seth"

He looked at me one more time before turning on his heels and going to answer the door. I turned my head down and continued to eat my soup. It was raining outside and the cottage was not entirely waterproof

Apparently neither was our guest. He was shirtless and drenched in water, and none other than the almighty Brady Brooks.

"hey" he said with a small smile

I just glared at him.

"Emily and well everyone is coming over for dinner tonight, it being Friday and all" Seth explained

Well that explained the delicious smells coming from the kitchen.

"please stay for a bit, Brady you can go use the shower" he gestured with his hands upstairs.

Oh this was just going to be oodles of fun.

"I'm going to my room, call me when dinner is ready, and Seth id you feel the urge to put anyone else in a coma, please refrain"

He just glared at me

I was in my fortress writing random lyrics on a piece of paper while skypeing Shannon, we had an almost gushy moment when she apologized for yelling at me and told me how she actually liked Collin. It was kind of sweet. Then she told me I had changed. Hmm I guess I had. After that I just sat there, before deciding it was time to go downstairs. It had been three hours and I'd ignored the dinner call.

On my way downstairs a sudden thought occurred to me. I turned around and head to Seth's bathroom. This was gonna be so good.

I turned back and headed downstairs with a huge smile on my face.

"well well, look who decided to join us, I haven't seen you in ages" that was Emily, half her face was smiling at me as I walked down.

"yeah sorry about that" I smiled back brilliantly.

"how was I supposed to straighten out Paul without your help?"

"sorry Shae, I can only do so much"

I sat down with the girls and we talked, I was very polite. I noticed Brady was nowhere to be found. Neither was Quill or Collin, but Seth was here, that was all I needed.

I ate some random ice cream and talked about things I will never remember, things that no one cares about. Basically they told me how 'epic' he was. Apparently he had a crush on this girl and he didn't know what to do about it. I was so pissed.

Katelyn was really sweet, even if she was straddling Embry when she complimented my hair.

I just sat there and nodded at the appropriate time, smiling. I was very polite.

Just then the girl I had seen with Brady earlier the month and basically all the time showed up. She was in purple again and Brady came running in after her, trying to calm her down?

I was closest to her when she started screaming

"Ahh, you're all fucking mental. I don't care what the bloody reason is, I hate all of you. I refuse to believe my life has been chosen for me since I was fucking three"

"Claire-bear please it's not like th-"

Shut up quill I don't want to hear what you've got to say, you're a freak, you all are. And why only ell me now, why?"

Well I had no idea what was going on, this Claire girl looked hysterical, Brady looked bored and Quill looked devastated, but why?

"All of you, no choices" she turned to me" stay away from them, they'll drag you down to their level, they're dogs all of them"

"Claire please you don't have to love me, just know 'i'll always be there for you, I always have. Just give me a chance"

Wait Quill was stealing Brady's girlfriend. How mean.

"no, I refuse to look at another boy in THAT way ever again, I hate you"

"no you don't Claire, now calm down" a man spoke

"no uncle Sam, I can't do this"

"just try, please"

"no as of now, I am a lesbian"

At this everyone laughed

"don't you laugh Quill Atera I'm serious"

"Claire you like the cock as much as Queen did"

She was bright red now and totally pissed.

"I'll prove it"

Oh no, I had a bad feeling about this, why did I have to be the closest person to her. The next thing she did was reach down and mash her lips against mine. I did not kiss her back but it was just so weird. This was my first kiss too. There was a collective gasp around the room, I was struggling to move but she kept me firmly in place.

I felt a tear on my cheek, the first thing I thought was why am I crying it's not THAT bad, then I realised they weren't my tears. This girl had more issues than tom and jerry.

She finally pulled back and turned to glare at Quill through her tears; he just took a few steps back and bolted out the door. I looked for Brady but he was not there either. I just stood up and walked to my room. I washed my face and lay on my bed.

"hey"

That was not how I expected my first kiss" I replied to the voice without looking up

"I'm sorry I was just so mad at him"

"come sit here Claire"

She came over and sat next to me on my bed, we sat there in a comfortable silence before I spoke

"I like your converse, they're purple"

She smiled at me

"I'm sorry" she said in a small voice

I leaned back; I knew she was going to talk now

"Quill has been my friend since I was three, you know, we were so well, different, I never expected to get with him. I always knew there was something weird about him but I ignored it. You know. I was so delusional; you were my first kiss too. I was going to save myself for him completely. I thought I loved him-I guess I still do. Anyway I went to proclaim this to him but I found him arguing with Brady about something – and once I found out I lost it. Sorry"

I really wanted to know what but I didn't press it.

Ok I really, really hate, loathe gushy stuff. I cannot take it. I'll joke and tell someone I love them but I just try as hard as I possibly can to avoid it. So this was awkward. I had no idea what to do. I really wanted to call Shannon.

I just went with the basics

"shh it's going to be okay" and I hugged her

Eh what can I say I'm not a sap by nature?

Then she started crying. This was so awkward. She was clutching onto me and had just let her heart out to someone whose name she did not know.

The door opened and my face lit up, I didn't care who it was, I just needed a hero, anyone.

Of course the god's took that too literally and sent in Brady.

Sigh

He looked at my situation and just smirked at my awkwardness, ugh that smirk was so hot. We had a facial fight and eventually he caved

"hey Claire quill pretty devo, maybe you should go cry on him"

He was so rude but she seemed used to it so she got up and nodded before heading downstairs.

Brady moved over towards me and sat next to my bed

"Catherine-"

"hey Brady, Catherine. Collin spilt stuff all over me so I'm going to shower"

I smiled at him, plan in action

"Sure thing, Seth, you have fun."

I turned back to Brady

"what" I said acidly

"ok look I deserved that but her I did just save you from an emotional teen"

"true", I smiled at him

He smiled back, showing me those dimples once more. He had put a shirt on, it was black and so tight he might have not been wearing one, black skinny's and his converse, his hair looked especially good today, so messy and drool worthy

"ok, listen I just wanted to say, you know how I told you I had a girlfriend"

Ouch, this was gonna hurt again

"yeah" I said nervously looking up at him though my lashes

"I lied" he smiled "I- fuck this is hard- I like you, and that's weird for me because I don't usually do that and-ugh what I'm trying to say is-"

"stop right there. I HATE it when people want to talk emotional. You just saved me from one, I refuse to do another. I have learnt enough from others to know that you do this with everyone. I'm sorry, but I refuse to be just another"

He looked so crestfallen, his eyes were watery and his face had paled

"why should I trust you" I muttered softly

"he took my hand in him and looked in my eyes

"because, "but he was cut off by a scream

"WHO PUT BLEACH IN MY SHOWER GELL!"

That was Seth, I laughed so hard

"WERE EVEN NOW, YOU PUT MY FRIEND IN A COMA"

He came running into my room; tears were visible in his eyes

"Catherine you bleached my pubes, my balls are on fucking fire"

I smiled

Yeah

**Now things are really important here. Callum needs to be in a coma, so a new person can come. There is something else at La Push that's is not as friendly as the wolves. So love it, hate it. Want more Brady POV. Isn't he a BEAST? hot hey**** Anyway review and I'll give you a surprise cookie. No I'll PM you a thank you. Cuz that's always fun. I like PMing it's epically cool**


End file.
